Thrax (Power Rangers)
Thrax is the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and a villain from Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. Appearance Thrax's appearance seems mainly derived from that of his father in the form of his red skin, the helmet like appearance of the left side of his face, and his Z-Staff. The only real physical trait he got from his mother was the human like right side of his face. However Thrax's skeletal jawbone and spinal column are reminiscent of his uncle, Rito Revolto. The armor on his chest and shoulders are similar to that of Zeltrax from Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. History Early Life and Imprisonment Thrax was born the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and at one point battled the Sentinel Knight, who trapped him in the space dumpster similar to the one his mother was trapped in. However it is unclear when Thrax was born. It is believed that Thrax was conceived during Rita and Zedd's absence in Power Rangers Zeo, but that was in 1997, 11 years before the events of Operation Overdrive and Thrax is an adult in terms of his physical body. It could be possible that his genetics make him age faster. Some theorize that he was born of an illicit affair that Rita and Zedd may have had millennia before the events of Power Rangers. It is also unclear how Thrax was sealed away since this was done by the Sentinel Knight while he had a physical body, a state he was in thousands of years ago. This is possible if the latter theory behind his birth was true. Battling the Rangers However, Thrax eventually freed himself from the dumpster and went to Earth, mad that his parents were good and wanting to restore their evil legacy. He sent out a series of communicators to the numerous villain factions on Earth, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats. They were teleported to a meeting that Thrax held, where he proposed the idea of joining forces. The villains were all against the idea at first, but he told them that it would be temporary, just long enough to get rid of the Power Rangers. Then they could look for the jewels of the Corona Aurora without opposition. They agreed and fought the rangers, defeating them and Thrax severed their link to the Morphing Grid, taking away their ranger powers. With the Overdrive Rangers out of the way, Thrax's alliance began searching for the Corona Aurora's jewels. However the Sentinel Knight restored the powers of five veteran Power Rangers that took on the villains and constantly defeated them. Thrax attempted to get his hands on the mystical sword, Excelsior, that could destroy the Sentinel Knight. His evil nature prevented him from claiming it and it fell into the hands of the Overdrive Rangers, who used it to help defeat Thrax's monster, Vulturus. But Flurious powered up the monster and after the Overdrive Rangers got their powers back, the alliance faced off against them, the veteran rangers, and the Sentinel Knight, who had regained his physical body. Despite being able to fight off Adam Park with the Defender Vest, Thrax was finally destroyed by the Sentinel Knight and his alliance split apart. Powers Thrax is a highly skilled fighter and has inherited the dark magic powers of his parents, in the form of teleportation, energy blasts, and creating monsters. Category:Power Rangers monsters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters